


talking about nothing

by TSwiftEliot



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSwiftEliot/pseuds/TSwiftEliot
Summary: Charlotte's pretty worldly. But has she seen that much compared to Nyx?





	talking about nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



She hasn't, but Nyx doesn't sit here listening to her for the content.  



End file.
